Fire in the Wind
by Sasurealian
Summary: My name is Sasuke and I tried to kill myself. What? You wanna know more? Fine. Well, basically it landed me in this mental hospital and as much of a headache that it, it gets worse 'cause my roommate is this happy blonde boy with a loud mouth who can't seem to leave me alone, but the truth is, neither can I. But still, all I wanted to do was die/ SasuNaru . AU . Yaoi. Triggering
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:** Fire in the Wind

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Rating:** Not so sure...it's rated M to be safe, but there will be triggering mental illnesses and abuse ETC. I will warn you.

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance/Humor

**Summary**:From abusive relationships, to self inflictions, to starvation, to aggregation. This world can steal, kill, and destroy, but when I look into his cerulean eyes, everything is perfect and calm. I hate him..but at the same time, I'd follow him to the ends of the world. No matter how I hate myself, I can't hate him./ SasuNaru /. Yaoi ./ Mental heath fanfic/ triggering

**Timeline:** Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings:** Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.) (this chapter has cutting in it) TRIGGERING

sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. Lastly, sorry for typos! I'm going to try and find a beta reader. If interested, please PM me.

**Status:** Continuing

**Fire in the Wind**

**By Sasurealian**

**Prologue**

* * *

**The tragedy of life is so wanted yet wasted.**

I use to remember a life a long time ago where I would smile and laugh. I would actually eat at the dinner table with my family and tell stories of my day at school. We would exchange stories back and forth and we basically were the image of a happy family. The type of family you'd see in a pizza commercial.

Yea, if you could have believed that. I didn't anymore.

Heck as I speak, I was in my room –with it locked I might add – holding a razor blade to my wrist. I got it from my mom's box of old stuff after she passed away. It wasn't like she needed it anymore. I hesitated momentarily before I sighed and dug it into my wrist. There was loud music playing on my night stand and if I was playing it, then I was probably not in a good mood. My dad might think I am doing my homework, but if by homework you mean self-infliction, then sure, I was doing a lot of that. Probably have an A+ at this rate.

I went numb and gulped down the anything in my throat, then let out a breath of air. The pain in my wrist felt cooling. Yea, it hurt a little, but it was a releasing kind of pain. My vision danced, but I knew I was alright. It was what I expected each time I did this. If you asked me why I was doing this I would stare at you and shrug. After all, that was the reason why. I didn't know and I didn't give a flying fuck, but what would you except from Sasuke Uchiha? It wasn't like giving a fuck was something I was good at. You wouldn't be finding that on my résumé anytime soon.

I know you're looking at me and wondering where I went wrong? If you must know, then don't ask, because like I said earlier, I don't know and frankly you're not worth my time.

Maybe it started with the death of my mother? Maybe it started when my brother disappeared? It might have even taken place when my dad started to drink and never come home. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter because this is what I was now.

A year ago to the day I lost who I was and now it's hard to recall what that something was and I was willing to live with that…or perhaps….not.

Gazing down onto my arms, I noticed a pattern of whelps and white faded lines. They reminded me of the 'cut here' logo that we all familiarized with as children. I guess you could say I perfected my cutting skills. My teachers would have been so proud.

Proud….yes….they were quite proud of me. Everyone was proud of me and I felt like a prodigy child. Despite my older brother, I was. However this new way of living keeps me from caring about school. My mind is constantly contemplating on my next move, the next song I should play as I hack away at my pale flesh, and the bitter, metal smell of blood as it runs across my white canvas of skin.

That was when I realized I had placed a new cut above the already one I just made.

"Shit!" I said as I swung my black tee over my head and wrapped it around the bloody mess.

'Knock knock' "Sasuke, I have some clean clothes for you."

My dad was at the door, "Busy. Come back later."

"Hey! I'm your father! Let me in now!" His voice was raised which indicated he was drinking.

Fuck my life. Not now.

He banged into the door with his fists.

"I am doing some serious homework, leave it!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? You think this is a joke? Open the goddamn door!"

But I didn't. Instead my heart raced inside my chest and I pulled my shirt back and slit another cut into my skin.

What was I doing?

"Sasuke!"

I did it again and….my dad's voice faded away. That was nice.

"SASUKE! You better listen to me you ungrateful shit!"

Again and again. It was like I was in a dream, but there was no one there. My eyes fluttered closed and I wanted to smile. Could I even smile?

Was this insanity?

"SASUKE!"

That was his last faded call. I didn't even notice as I jabbed the blade into my light blue vein.

Ya'know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.

It made me feel free.

Like nothing could bother me…

…like it was only me alive.

I could no longer hear the voices of those who hated me and wanted to harm me.

I didn't need them anymore.

I was Sasuke Uchiha and we don't need people of that sort.

That day I saw a light.

That same day that bright, luring light faded into black….

* * *

**I'd love to hear your feedback! Please review =D**

**Also yea, I re-wrote this prologue...because I didn't like the first one I wrote. o.o; Hope this was better xD I liked it more LOL  
**

**I shall update soon!**

**Aiya-**


	2. The boy with cerulean eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:** Fire in the Wind

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Rating**: T / Pg-13 (might change later on)

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance/Humor

**Summary:** From abusive relationships, to self-inflictions, to starvation, to aggregation. This world can steal, kill, and destroy, but when I look into his cerulean eyes, everything is perfect and calm. I hate him..but at the same time, I'd follow him to the ends of the world. No matter how I hate myself, I can't hate him./ SasuNaru /. Yaoi ./ Mental illness fanfic/ triggering

**Timeline:** Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)

sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. Lastly, sorry for typos! I'm going to try and find a beta reader. If interested, please PM me.

**Status:** Continuing

**Fire in the Wind**

**By Sasurealian**

**Chapter One**

It was quiet….too quiet. Was this where you went when you died?

My eyes slowly opened, but my vision was rocky. I tried to sit up, but it was in vein. My body was extremely weak. I noticed I was in a very plain room. I was also on a bed with white sheets that smelled like bleach.

Where was I? There weren't any windows or nothing. However I saw an open door not too far from me and with my best efforts I pulled myself up and tried to make it to the door.

I fell flat onto my face albeit with great effort. Someone must had heard the loud 'SMACK' against the floor because a lady wearing white scrubs came in and helped me up.

"Uchiha Sasuke…..you're awake. You must not move from bed yet since you have lost a severe amount of blood."

"So I'm not dead?"

"Of course not."

Fuck….

With an arousing headache I fell back into the mattress and groaned inwardly.

"Whatever then. Where the fuck am I?"

"W-well….you're in a umm…."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ya'know, just the mental institution that Saint Peter's hospital has. It connects to the hospital and that's where you were treated after you were found basically dead by your father."

I began to wonder how my dad managed to open my bedroom door. Sheesh, why couldn't I have just died? It would have been a lot easier.

"Well, that's enough of this bull shit, I'm out." With all my effort, I pulled myself up- once again-and headed for the door, but the nurse-lady-thing stopped me, "No! You mustn't leave!"

I rolled my eyes and gave her my does-it-look-like-I-give-a-shit expression. It was the look that was constantly plastered on my face.

"Don't you understand how serious this is?" She stood in front of the door with her arms spread like an eagle. Was this dumb bitch really trying to block my exit?

"Hn, I don't care, I'm fine."

"You tried to kill yourself! Do you know that?"

I almost contemplated that thought, but got too annoyed so instead I nursed my temples, "lady, I don't care. Just let me leave. Otherwise I'll force my way out."

"Your father admitted you here; you can't leave without his consent."

I suddenly got angry, "What do you mean 'can't leave'?"

"Well, you're under the age of 18, so your father can keep you in here as long as he would like."

I was pretty sure I was on fire I was so pissed. If you could imagine with me for just a moment: I was stuck in some loony bin, with other loony people because my drunken-ass abusive father thinks I have mental issues? Are you kidding me? This is all a joke, right?

"I don't care, just let me out."

"Excuse me for saying this, but I can't release you and if you try and leave, I'll sedate you."

…the hell. Really? I wanted to test her. There was no way I was staying here. This was a huge mistake, I was supposed to die. I was supposed to be off this damned planet and disappear.

I pushed passed her and out the door. The lady in bleached scrubs tried to grab my arm, but I yanked away and then did something risky.

I ran.

I went down the halls not sure of where I was. I turned around a corner and almost slipped, but with the help of my hands, I regained my balance and kept up my pace.

I took a curve too sharp and thought I would slip and be caught, but suddenly there was a figure in front of me and..

'BAM'

I collided with its body and fell on top of it.

I was so dizzy. My head hurt significantly, but ignoring the pain I opened my eyes and tried to focus and what I saw shocked me.

I saw cerulean eyes and blonde hair. It was a boy who looked my age. He was tiny framed, but sort of intriguing. My knee lay between his legs and my hands were casing his shoulders. His eyes were wide with shock as I was gasping for air. Subconsciously I noticed I was incredibly weak.

"What the hell bastard!" Were the nice words that came out of his mouth. I was pushed off of him and fell onto my side. That was when the nurse caught me and in her hands was a needle. There wasn't much I could shout as she injected me. I flinched and looked back onto the blonde boy who was rubbing his shoulder. He gazed onto me and said something I couldn't hear. It came out as an insult and I wanted to retort, but my vision was fading. What did she inject me w-…..

Darkness….it felt like eternal darkness.

* * *

I woke up like before and this time I was surrounded by several nurses and perhaps doctors. I could hear a constant beeping sound and tried to figure out where it was coming from. My hearing was alert, but my eyes sight was poor. Where was I? It was a repeat of earlier.

"Sasuke, we sedated you. As long as you cooperate we won't have to do that to you."

It was a man this time and he had this black mask covering his face with spiked silver hair. I stared at him without a care in the world. So that would explain it. I basically became a slave to this hospital. Maybe I died and went to hell. I probably deserved this.

"You can call me doctor Hatake. I'll be your doctor while you're here. We decided since you can't be trusted that you're going to have a roommate." The man with the mask smiled with his eyes, "He is a very sweet boy, but hopefully you'll learn a lot from him. We already got most your information from your father and he told me he'll bring some of your clothes up here later on. Until then I need you to remain calm and understand that we're only trying to help you."

"Help me die?"

"Sasuke..of course not-"

"Fuck off." I stood up from the bed I was on and pulled out my IV. This was enough already.

"Sasuke." Hands fell onto my shoulder and jerked me, "Stop."

I froze. His voice reminded me of my brothers. The brother I hadn't seen in years. The brother who left me to die. I hissed under my breath.

"You must stay. For your safety, please stay. You don't understand what might happen to your future if you leave."

I was livid, "Future? What 'future'?" I used my fingers to emphasize quotations, "You don't even know me. You act like you're trying to help, but how can you?"

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, because your actions landed you here and if you don't want to be incarcerated I suggest you damn well listen!"

I brushed his touch away and glared at the man, "I honestly couldn't care any less than I do right now, but if I can't leave then I guess I'll just deal."

There was a deafening silence as the both of us stared each other down.

"I'll show you your room."

I followed him down hallways while inwardly seething at the fact I was wearing a hospital gown. Luckily I had boxers underneath, but it was still weird.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I told you earlier that your father is bringing them." The doctor said as he stopped at an elevator. With a key, he opened it and we stepped inside, "You'll be on the 3rd floor with other patients that cannot be left alone. Your roommate is particularly odd though.

I almost wanted to ask why, but I remembered that I had no cares left to give.

We twisted around a few more corners and then stopped at a room with the door opened. On the inside I noticed it was completely white. There were two hospital beds cattycorner from each other and then a bathroom with only a shower and toilet. The sink was on the outside and I could only guess why.

"I'll lay down the basic rules for you. There are cameras in your room and the nurse's lounge out in the lobby can see all that you do, so if you try anything foolish they'll alert me and that will land you with stricter rules. I doubt you want that. It can make staying here undesirable.

I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. Yea 'cause right about now I have a desire to be here.

"You must be awake by 7 AM, but we have nurses come in each morning to take your blood pressure and they'll wake you up. You will then have 10 minutes to shower and if you want any of your bathroom things you must pick them up at the nurse's desk. We keep everything locked away for your protection."

The more he talked the more I got a headache. Why were there so many rules?

"You will have all meals together as a group. Which means everyone on the third floor eats together. Same goes for therapy. Every three days you'll have personal therapy." He smiled down at me with his eyes again and I remained silent, "lastly, you'll take medicine every morning and every night. They'll help with depression, anxiety, and any other issues you might be having. Your assigned nurse will be able to choose which are best for you."

His hand came down and rustled my hair, "You'll be alright, Sasuke. Just don't do anything stupid and you'll be out of here in no time."

He turned on his heels and began to leave, "Oh…one last thing. You can enjoy your free time in the lobby and can make phone calls anytime by asking the nurse. Until now why not try and make some friends? I'm sure your roommate is floating around here somewhere. He's kind of hard to miss."

Then he was gone. Finally. I was relieved it was temporarily quiet.

I walked into my so-called room and sat on the bed which was neatly folded. My roommate must have been messy because his sheets were thrown everywhere. He had clothes on the floor along with a DS gaming system. I also noticed some sort of stuffed animal on his bed. What was this kid's issue?

I fell into my pillow and shut my eyes. What was I going to do now? I guess there was no chance in leaving this place, but that didn't mean that my mission was destroyed. I could still rid myself of this world.

Maybe it wasn't my desire to die at first, but now that I have tasted freedom, it's too much to give up. The silence of death was so beautiful. There wasn't a care or worry on your mind. You don't feel trapped anymore, just free.

I was starting to drift asleep into a deep slumber, where peace would capture me and I would forget all about this nightmare. Who needed this damned place? I could sleep away my time here. Maybe starve myself until I finally died.

"Oh hell no!"

I heard a voice from behind me and groaned. Once I rolled over I was met with endless blue orbs and blonde angelic hair.

Fuck my life…..the boy from earlier.

A finger was thrown at my face, "There is no way you're going to be my roommate!"

I smirked and tilted my head to the side, "Hn, sorry sunshine, but I'm not the only one that gets to suffer."

….

And that was how I got my first black eye while at this place. But if it was any consolation, he had a swollen jaw and bruised lip.

I could tell that this was going to be the seeds that grew hatred, but there was no way I was going to let them win.

After all, if there is a will, there is a way and I had the will to die and nothing was going to stop me. Not even the boy with ocean eyes. No matter how intriguing he was.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone ^^ Thanks for the reviews =D They were lovely. Here is chapter 1! I plan to update pretty quickly. The chapters will progressively get longer.

Review and let me know what you think. ^^

**Aiya~**


	3. Into the void

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:** Fire in the Wind

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Rating**: T / Pg-13 (might change later on)

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance/Humor

**Timeline:** Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)

sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. Lastly, sorry for typos! I'm going to try and find a beta reader. If interested, please PM me.

**Status:** Continuing

**A/N**: _Soooo I know I keep changing the summary, therefore I removed it from the chapters. Also, I know this story has been so messy and the chapters are kind of short. Like I said, I'll work on that. I've been kind of busy lately and I dunno if this story is even worth it anymore. Just let me know what you all think._

**Fire in the Wind**

**By Sasurealian**

**Chapter Two  
**

My arms were crossed and my face stoic as I sat in front of my so called doctor. Why was he smiling at me? That wasn't normal. I mean, even the blonde boy was frowning. However, I would too with a bloody lip like that.

"So, seems like we're off to a good start. Sasuke," the doctor glanced towards me, "Care to elaborate why you attacked Naruto like that?"

"Hn."

"Is that all?"

I raised a brow.

"HE started it!" Naruto threw another legendary finger at my face and I stood up prepared to rip it off, "Better watch it loser, unless I'll do more than fuck your face up than it already is!"

As harsh as those words were, there wasn't no way I was going to deal with his mouth. I watched as he growled under his voice.

"Kakashi, why do I have to be stuck with this prick? He is probably like Gaara and wants to murder me! That's why he's in here isn't it?"

"I just want to be left alone! Rather, why don't I get the homicidal freak as a roommate? It'd be better than you." I smirked at the face the blonde gave me.

"WHAT?! Why you cocky little-"

"Naruto."

"-when I'm done with you I'm gonna mess that duck butt hair up and pull it out and-"

"Naruto."

"-THEN after all that you're going suck my d-"

"That's enough!" Kakashi pulled Naruto up from his chair and smiled that creepy smile as he patted Naruto on his head, "You're both going to learn to get along, unless it's ultimate confinement for the both of you."

Naruto huffed, "But Kakashi, he is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, just be patient with each other and as for you, Sasuke…."

I gave my best shut-the-hell-up expression as Kakashi looked my way.

"If you ever want out of here I suggest you knock your attitude aside." He released the loud mouth and headed for the door opening it, "You're dismissed."

* * *

Wanna know a little fun fact kids? If you cut yourself, you bleed. If you do it again and again and again, you die. Now there will be a test on that next week so don't fail. If you do, I'll chop off your right pinky toe.

That was how I felt right now.

Not the chopping of toes, but the chopping of flesh….of my face. Because next to my bed was another bed and on that said bed was a singing lunatic that wouldn't shut the hell up!

I don't know what he was singing, but he was loud and there were motions of hands. Maybe he was locked up for the public's safety? Like did he seriously think that he was decent to be around? He couldn't be serious. He probably traumatized kittens with that voice of his.

I had a migraine.

I nursed my temples and rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into the pillow.

Hey wait, maybe I can suffocate myself.

One way to fine out!

"HEYY!"

The thing was shaking me.

"Hey bastard! HEY!"

I turned over and clinched my teeth, "What." I swear there was steam coming out my ears, but I tried to remain calm.

"Oh I thought you were asleep."

"Then why are you touching me?"

Naruto pulled the headphones out of his ears, "Well because we have dinner now. Come and eat with me."

I looked at the hand he presented and raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to do what YOUR doctor said, now stop being an emo prick and come on."

I shoved back the smaller boy and left the room myself, "Don't think that just because my doctor said to be friendly to you I am. I'll tolerate you, but if you dare touch me again, I'll break every one of your fingers. Stay on your side and I'll stay on mine and maybe, just maybe, this will go by faster."

* * *

I glanced down at my food and cringed. What was it, something from the garbage? I rolled it around a bit and suddenly felt less hungry.

The cafeteria was pretty loud. I noticed plenty of kids my age walking around. Most of them seemed kind of normal, and then others not so much.

"Oh hi!" A girl sat right next to me and I glared as she played with her thick red hair and batted her eyes. Who did she think she was? She had glasses on her face and a desperate smile. I just wanted to enjoy my slump in peace. Was that too much to ask?

I ignored her and looked away.

"My name is Karin…what's yours?" She giggled and I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Just no."

"Huh?" Her eyes batted into mine and there was a shade of red marring her face.

"No."

"What do you mean?" She reached over and touched my shoulder, "You don't have to be shy?"

"What part of no do you not understand?"

Sheesh, was this redhead that dumb? I was already angry from earlier and now this?

"But, you're really sexy and ya'know so am I so I figure that you'd want to get to know me." Her fingers slid up my neck and I was about to snap.

"Karin! No means no, why don't you whore yourself to some other guy who actually cares!"

Naruto sat next to her and she immediately got up, "Ew, no one wants to sit next to you anyway, freak."

I watched as she walked away and without a word, then turned around and nibbled on my food.

"You're welcome."

I chewed my food silently and instantly regretted putting it in my mouth. What was it? Corn and water? Or some kind of apple sauce?

"Or not."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want you to sit by me either."

"Well I just saved your ass from a girl who does drugs and sells her body for said drugs. She clings to all the newbies and most of them find their selves with an STD before they get out of here."

"You don't have to worry about me getting some STD from any girl here."

"Why not? You're too good for them?"

I turned his way, "No, I just don't give a rat's ass about females and their sticky fingers."

"Wow, you must be gay." He laughed as he moved his food around on his plate. But when he could tell I wasn't laughing and just staring he went mute.

"Yea. I am gay. Have a problem with it?"

He blinked his eyes at me as he thought about taking a bite, "For real? You don't look gay. I-I mean 'cause you're just…um…"

I scoffed under my breath and picked up my tray as I was about to leave, "Yea, I know, I get it a lot. I am too pretty to be gay. Too bad I didn't make the choice, now please shut up."

I walked away and I swore I saw tiny little bit of a blush on the blonde's face.

* * *

Two hours went by since lunch and I noticed my annoying roommate hadn't returned. I had fallen asleep for a bit and felt much better since it was a peaceful nap filled with silence. However my stomach started to growl. That lunch was terrible. I was wondering if they had something else to eat in the cafeteria.

Sighing, I stood up and headed towards the lobby. Everything in the halls was so depressing. It was completely drenched in white. Of course they had the lazy paintings on the wall which were of flowers in a field. Couldn't they be more depressing?

I supposed it was better than bleeding corpse and homicidal freaks everywhere, but it was just so fake.

I stopped at the cafeteria and froze once I saw Naruto was still there. A nurse was at his side talking to him. His lunch was in front of his face and his eyes were shut. What was going on?

I hid behind the corner and could sort of hear what she was saying. I caught only some of her words.

"-then you'll feel better and start being healthy. No…..I am sorry, but you have to drink it. Please just listen. Naruto!"

Without thinking I stepped out from my hiding place.

"Oh hey, Naruto, I was wondering if you could show me around here some more."

What was I doing? Was I…helping him? This was not something I do. I didn't care what happens to him.

Naruto turned around and stared at me stunned, "Y-yea that's right, I need to show Sasuke around."

He had a few tears in his eyes, but he jumped up wiping them away with a smile. He grabbed my hand and we quickly walked away with the nurse glaring with a frown.

We continued down the hall and Naruto's hand was still holding onto mine. He was walking rather fast and I felt like we'd be running if he didn't slow down.

I pulled my hand out of his and stopped, "What was that all about back there?"

"Nothing."

"Sure it was nothing. It's just been two hours and you decided to just sit there."

"It happens every meal; those nurses are just annoying, so drop it."

I didn't care anymore; it wasn't my problem after all. I turned away and my gaze fell to the floor, "I'm going back to my room before bed. We're about to line up for meds anyway. Do whatever you want."

I walked away leaving Naruto to his own accords.

"Wait!" I felt a hand grab my wrist, "I still wanted to say thanks for what you did back there. It means a lot to me even if you hate me."

I pulled away without looking at him or speaking a word. I didn't care about him. I didn't care about no one anymore.

* * *

"Sasuke, your father has arrived with your stuff."

I glanced up from the book I was reading and sighed, "Good, maybe I can talk some sense into him."

Naruto was already passed out asleep on his bed. He hadn't said a word to me since we were out in the hall. I knew that the idiot needed to accept that I wasn't going to be his friend no matter what. I had no intentions of being close to anyone here. That's why I wasn't going to care about what was going on in his life either.

I followed the nurse out into the visitor room and once we entered I saw my father with a suitcase sitting in a chair.

I immediately glared at him and stood in front of him with my arms crossed, "So this is your idea of a punishment? Or are you sick of babysitting me?"

"Shut up, Sasuke! You know exactly what you did and it's costing me!"

"Costing you what? One less night to stay out and get fucking drunk!?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Make me!"

My father stood up onto his feet and the look on his face told me he wanted to beat me. I wish he'd do it. I wish he would swing away, because once he did I would be released from here. They'd get a glimpse of why I hate my life and especially my father. He has been abusive for so long and yet no one sees it but me.

"Sign me out of here."

"No way, Sasuke. You're in here until you're no longer a lunatic. You think you're so cool trying to kill yourself, but you're as stupid as your brother!"

I felt the anger rise in me and suddenly I had to urge to attack my father. I launched myself at him and punched him in the face. How dare him! How dare he talk about my brother that way!

I continued to bash his face in until I was forced off of him by security, "Fuck you! You're not my father, you're a monster! A beast from hell!"

I couldn't breathe, I was so pissed off. I couldn't see straight, I couldn't comprehend what was his problem, but I never wanted to see him again if I could help it.

* * *

**A/N: ** _Please review and let me know if I should continue this still. I know it's not so great, but I'll try harder._


	4. Into the past

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:** Fire in the Wind

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Rating**: T / Pg-13 (might change later on)

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance/Humor

**Timeline:** Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)

sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. Lastly, sorry for typos! I'm going to try and find a beta reader. If interested, please PM me.

**Status:** Continuing

**A/N**: _Thanks for all the reviews. It was what kept me going xD I enjoyed writing this chapter =)  
_

**Fire in the Wind**

**By Sasurealian**

**Chapter Three  
**

Life sucks. I know it's childish to say, but life really does suck. I had my head resting on a couch in a cold-ass room that had a neat desk with chairs around it. There was even a candy bowl for some idiotic reason.

Across from me were two boys, both with long hair. They looked scared as they clang to each other for dear life. What was their deal?

I sat there for what felt like forever and tried to ignore the pounding in my head.

My father….my dumbass father thinks he so smart. I mentally slapped myself remembering that I hit him, but honestly, he deserved it, so I couldn't regret it. I hadn't seen Itachi in so long. It's been a year and yet my father, no Fugaku had the audacity to say something like that about his own son. He was no longer my brother.

Yea, a part of me hates Itachi for abandoning me, but deep down I still loved him.

The last memory I have of my brother was when we went out to the beach together. It was the weekend before he disappeared. It was just me and him and his black Camaro. He always had a thing for his toys and whenever he was stressed he'd take me out and we'd be gone for days.

We grabbed some Sushi and sweets and headed to the ocean. We'd usually sit and talk about life. He'd go on about our father and how he was crazy. I'd always listen until I'd fall asleep against him. There was something about Itachi that made me feel safe. He'd never let anything happen to me. He was protective over me and no matter what; he'd never leave me behind.

So I question why? Why was I here by myself now?

The way he spoke of our father made me think that he wanted us dead. Granted he was drunk when he would yell, but that didn't matter. You don't make threats like that to your children. Itachi often said that it was because our mother died. Once she passed away our father slowly got sicker and sicker.

It started one winter night after Christmas. Itachi and I tried to stay there with Fugaku in our mansion, but he started to drink and if he wasn't drinking then he was locked in his room. Itachi had bought me a Pierce The Veil CD along with a necklace. It was the crest of our family and to this day I have never taken it off.

I remember that Christmas I bought him a ring. He had this obsession with rings and I knew there was this special one he always wanted. Money wasn't the issue, it was finding it. It was worn on his right ring finger and it meant vermilion. There were only 10 of them in the world. Let's just say the girl who gave it to me was extremely fond of me.

Once I gifted it to him, he never removed it. It made me feel special and like he actually cared about me. I won't ever forget the smile on his face once he saw it. Priceless.

That Christmas would have been perfect, but as Itachi and I were sitting by the fire eating honey ham, Fugaku slammed through his bedroom door and starting screaming about where his present was. It shocked both Itachi and I, but we sat there hoping he'd calm down.

"We brought home some dinner and prepared it for you. Last week you told us you didn't want anything from us so I decided against it." Itachi reprimanded calmly.

"Oh I see how it is, so first you forget about your mom and now me? You little fuck!"

It scared the shit out of me and I closed my eyes and grabbed Itachi's arm as Fugaku threw a fire log across the room.

"Sasuke get your ass up and go to the store and buy your mom and I a gift, you ungrateful bastard!"

My heart was racing and I glanced up at Itachi and slowly began to stand, but Itachi pulled me back down and wrapped his arms around me, "He isn't going anywhere, the stores are closed and it's snowing out. What are you going on about? Don't you realize mother is gone?"

Fagaku grabbed Itachi's hair and yanked him back.

"Itachi! Dad, stop!" I screamed and tried to get him to let go of Itachi, but all he did was pull on him harder.

"You think your some tough guy huh?!"

"Dad! STOP!" I screamed louder and noticed my eyes were tearing up. Itachi just sat there with glaring eyes.

"Father, your drunk, go back to bed." My brother spoke without flinching. How wasn't he scared?

"Little shit!"

Then he hit him. He threw him into the couch and started to throw cups from dinner, the fire poker, and wood. I sprang up to stop him, but that only pissed him off more.

Itachi was bleeding on his cheek and I cringed and ran into the kitchen to find the phone. I hardly noticed when I grabbed the phone, my dad grabbed the collar on my shirt and headed towards the door. He opened it and tossed me out into the snow.

I pounded my fists into the door once he shut and locked it. He had gone crazy! The only thing on my mind was saving Itachi. I was so scared for him; I didn't care how cold I was.

It felt like hours had gone by and I was now getting dizzy and numb. It was so cold. I felt faint as I slid against the back of the door, "I-Itachi…" I weakly pounded my bawled fists into the door. I never felt so exhausted before.

I ended up passing out after some time and the next thing I remember was arms sweeping me into them and getting into a car. We drove for hours and finally when I came to I saw it was my brother and he looked completely awful. His eyes were both black and his jaw swollen.

That was the first time I ever saw Itachi cry as he wrapped me into his arms saying that he failed me and that he'd never leave me again. Even though he had the shit beat out of him all he could think about was me. That was enough to tell me that Itachi was the most flawless brother I could ever have. He was always there for me and protected me even over his own life.

When I go back to the last weekend I had with him, it makes me feel lifeless. The day on the beach, it was just us and the crashing waves. It was perfect. The sun set on both our worlds because once we came back home and the Monday I returned from school, he was gone. He was nowhere to be found.

When I asked my father where he went the only answer my father gave me was the shrugging of his shoulders.

Days went by and then months and no matter what I tried to do to find Itachi, I never found him. Everything was in vein. He was gone and that was how I slowly lost myself. I became angry and depressed and I stopped giving a shit. I was devoid of life.

I shifted my gaze once the door was opened and Kakashi walked in. He sat behind his desk and folded his hands, "Sasuke, you already know what I'm going to say and as much as I want to ask you why you hit your father, I think its best you just head off to your room for the night."

I swallowed back what was in my throat and stood up. I had nothing to say to my doctor and anything he or I said would not change the situation anyway.

"I'm going then." I headed for the door and opened it. I felt dead currently and Itachi wouldn't leave my mind. I missed him more than ever right now.

Once I left I heard screaming from inside the room. Not a second later, Kakashi shot through the door holding the wrist of a boy with long ink black hair. He was in a white hospital gown and he screeched as Kakashi tried to get him to reason with him.

"Haku, stop it! You got to calm down."

"Let Haku go!" The other boy sitting in the therapy office ran out. He had long pale green hair and magenta eyes. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's middle, "Please doctor, you can't take him."

"Yukimaru, its okay, save yourself baby."

That was when it hit me, those two boys were lovers.

"Hey, Yuki, go back in there and sit down. You both have to learn to be without each other or else you're never going to be able to socialize with others."

"But I can't live without Haku. Anything but this Kashi." He started to cry and Kakashi sighed.

The situation was starting to piss me off. "Hey, Doctor, maybe you should do with them you did me, just let them be."

That was when Kakashi released the raven haired boy and he raced into his lover's arms. I stared as they embraced each other, "It's okay, Yuki, I'm here sweetie."

Shaking my head I slipped my hands into my pockets and walked away. I didn't dare to look back and question Kakashi's stupid smile.

* * *

I returned to my block with a slight headache. I wondered why I interfered back there; I guess I just felt bad because they sort of reminded me of Itachi and I.

Once I reached my room, I stopped suddenly when I noticed a girl with long pink hair sitting with Naruto. They were both talking and she had her arms around him rubbing his back sympathetically. Who the hell was she?

"it's okay, Naru, don't listen to the nurses anyway."

I scrutinized Naruto carefully and crossed my arms as I cleared my throat. Both of them jumped as they glanced up at me.

"Oh hey, you must be Naruto's new roommate." The girl stood up and held her hand out to me, "I'm Sakura, his close friend."

I slightly wondered how stretched the word friend went. Sure they were 'friends'. But I didn't care. I ignored her gesture and side stepped her. I was done with girls for the day.

"Okay, or be an asshole, that's cool too. Gosh Naruto, I didn't know your roommate was such an asshole."

Naruto shrugged, "Yea, well, you'll get used to it."

I lie on my bed and shut my eyes sighing. He acted so depressed and it pissed me off. I was the apathetic kid who didn't give a shit and there was no way I was getting involved with anything else today. I just wanted to sleep now.

I could hear the clock ticking on the wall as I tried to go to sleep. Naruto still wasn't back. What was his deal anyway? I tossed over onto my side and buried my head into my pillow. I didn't care. He can do whatever he wants.

That was when the door opened and Naruto came in, "Oh, sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I don't care." Was my enthusiastic response.

"Maybe you should for once and stop acting like a sick puppy. It's depressing."

"You're one to talk." I interrupted with an icy glare.

"Ha, funny. Talk like you know me. It's entertaining really." The idiot responded vehemently.

"You're so petty."

"Really now? Says the boy who is always angry."

"Did you forget what I did for you earlier?"

"Oh, now you're going to boast? You really are a prick."

I heard him crawl into his bed and ruffle his sheets.

"You really are a loser." I responded quietly.

"Come again!?" I heard Naruto climb out of his bed and over to mine.

"Listen up bastard, I am not going to sit here and take your fucking shit. Stop acting like the king of England and realize exactly where you are right now." Naruto threw his arms into the air, "It's a damn mental hospital! Don't you get what that means?"

I cut him off with gritted teeth, "Shut up! You're being loud."

"It means you're a crazy person and no one cares about you!"

I suddenly felt anxious the more Naruto yelled.

"No matter what you do, they won't listen. They'll pretend like they care, but the truth is, they can't!"

I covered my ears, "Shut your fucking trap!"

"You feel entitled rich kid? Well not anymore."

I began to shake in anger.

"No one will ever love you." His voice was low, "This is why you're here."

Itachi flashed into my mind. His smile, his caring smile that he always gave to me. Another flash of him was beat up, then another of his dead inside a hole in a ground.

"Don't you get it?" Were Naruto's last words before I launched at him.

I knocked him clean to the floor and heard his head slam into the ground, "You stupid idiot!"

I held my fist above his head and was above to release when I thought of my father and his abuse. Here I stood above this small blonde boy and I felt destroyed. I wanted to cry and scream out at the world and as much as I wanted to hit Naruto, I couldn't. I would be no better than my father.

Instead I reached down and touched Naruto scarred cheeks. They marred his fair skin in the most unusual way. He stared up at me with huge blue eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Just….just shut it okay? Please?" I breathed out in a panicked tone, "I know it all. You're fucking right okay? Now shut your trap and go to sleep."

I jumped off the smaller boy and slipped back under my sheets.

That night I dreamed the nightmare of Itachi and I during the last Christmas him and I ever had together.

* * *

**A/N: Please review =D I'll update once I have time xD I just got a new job ^^**


	5. Faceless

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:** Fire in the Wind

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Rating:** T / Pg-13 (might change later on)

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance/Humor

**Timeline:** Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings:** Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)

sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC. Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. Lastly, sorry for typos! I'm going to try and find a beta reader. If interested, please PM me.

**Status:** Continuing

**A/N: Awwww the reviews were super sweet! I would love to reply to you guys if you don't mind. It made me really happy…..^^**

**Fire in the Wind**

**By Sasurealian**

**Chapter Three**

I wasn't quite sure of my emotions right now. Waking up felt like a huge mistake. First with them drawing my blood, then I had a timed shower and, finally the stupid question of 'are you feeling anxious today?' Are they for real? I didn't even answer the nurse and bumped past her shoulder and into the dining hall to eat.

My hand was doing a fine job of supporting my face as I stirred around my breakfast. It was all mush and more mush. This wasn't real food. I didn't even try to eat it and finally shoved it aside with a groan. Next thing that would happen is I'd be admitted for anorexia. Goddamnit.

No one dared sit near me. I felt like I had this evil aura and I was glad for it because if someone sat next to me I'd likely throw this tray into their face. That reminded me of another certain face that I kept subconsciously glancing at from time to time. Yea, the one with the odd scars and bright sunny hair. Ugh.

He sat a few tables away from me and a few kids were chatting up a storm with him. I noticed the girl with strawberry blonde hair was laughing beside him and her arms with tossed over his shoulder playfully. It made me roll my eyes and look away. I fucking hated everything right now and I really couldn't explain to you as to why.

Although I did take notice that Naruto didn't touch much of his food. Maybe a nibble here and there, but he really didn't seem interested and I wouldn't blame him because this was some legendary shit.

* * *

After breakfast was over, I had to take some pills handed to me by the nurse. I pretended to swallow them and scoffed as I tossed them away once she wasn't looking. "Hn…bitch.." I whispered with a smirk. I know what that stuff does to you, too. There was no way I was going to end up all loopy.

Time had passed by and I realized that therapy was starting. Without speaking, I walked into the class and took a seat. The idiot was nowhere to be found, which made me curious because I hadn't seen him since breakfast.

Rolling my eyes at thinking of him once again, I sat quietly as people gathered around and took their seat. There was this eerie feeling circulating in the air as the teacher walked in. A man with oily black hair and pale skin sat in the middle. This was just great. A guy weirder than everyone else was going to be talking to us about our 'problems' haha….laughable really.

"He looks like a snake….can I kill him?" The voice next to me spoke and I narrowed my eyes as I turned his way. His voice was chilled and low. His sounded like he was going to eat him or murder him….and that was in that order. How could someone sound more deathly than me? He almost gave me goose bumps, but instead I snorted with a hidden smirk.

"You must be the new guy." His emerald eyes stared into mine and I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"Hn…."

"Too bad you're going to be killed before you leave here."

I decided not to speak to him after that. After all his hair reminded me of Ronald McDonald's and I hated that place as a kid. My brother would have to rescue my crying ass from the top of the slides and I couldn't tell if I was really stuck or it I simply wanted Itachi to join me in the tower. I can slightly remember the smile plastered on my face as he slid down the slide with me.

….rabbit trail, I know. I couldn't concentrate. Since when did the snake thing start talking?

"…-and I know you all think that you don't seriously have a problem, but I assure you, you do. That's why I, Doctor Orochimaru am here, to help you vent and realize that it's all okay and we're all crazy."

Pfft, you're telling me. No wonder he works here. He came to terms that he was freak.

"Now, today we have a new patient." All eyes darted towards me and I let out a sigh. Here we go. I couldn't be any more disgruntled right now.

"Sasuke Uchiha….would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?"

"No."

Well that was easy enough.

"Let's try that again, Sasuke, stand up and introduce yourself."

If looks could kill, everyone in this room would be dead. With gritted teeth I stood and slipped my hands into my pocket, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hate everyone." Then once I sat back down, I swear I saw the dude next to me smile which actually did make me a little scared. Was he going to be the next Charles Manson?

"Sasuke, stand back up and tell us more about yourself. Maybe a good way to start is admit why you're in here and what you hope to gain by this."

Pissed off, I stood back up, "I'm in here because my dad is a bastard and I hope to never let him save my life again just to toy with it like he has been doing for the last several years." Once I sat down, no one spoke a word. I noticed the pinkette whisper to a blonde girl next to her and that stupid red head bitch looking like she was about to cry. This was all such a headache.

Suddenly the door opened and Naruto walked in.

"Oh, Uzumaki, good of you to join us."

He wore a blank expression on his face as he sat in the only chair available. The one next to me.

The guy that sat next to his chair swung an arm around him and grinned as he whispered to him. Apparently it was something good because the idiot smiled. I began to slightly wonder why the dude had triangles tattooed on his face, but I didn't judge. Or at least if I did then I didn't even give a shit enough to do a thing about it.

Luckily for me when Naruto came in, Orochimaru dropped everything and moved on with his lesson for the day. I can't promise you I didn't fall asleep 12 times though.

* * *

The day was dragging on to being boring. I lay on my bed with my hands over my head. I was glad to at least have my clothes back. I was wearing my red T-shirt that had a picture of my favorite band Mangekyo on it. Their logo of an eye was the highlight of the shirt and honestly red was a good color for me (heh). On bottom I wore my black skinny jeans. According to the girls at my school it made my ass look good so no complaints I guess. I just wondered what the guys thought. Not that I had time for dating; even though I did find guys attractive. Since we're on this topic, I'll explain a little something about myself. I really don't remember being gay, nor do I remember disliking girls. I just know that I like guys and that's all. End of story.

Contemplating everything was making my brain hurt. I turned over onto my side and closed my eyes softly. I wonder where my blonde roommate went. He skipped out of class with that shaggy kid with the dumb tattoos. I know I didn't make any friends here yet, but since when did I become social.

I picked up my iPod from my bag and began to listen to Mangekyo. It felt good to go back to reality; even though my reality was hell. The only downfall to listening to them was, it was this very song I had playing into my ears the day I tried to off myself.

Maybe that day I wasn't planning on dying, but regardless I attempted to sever the one thing that connected me to this world. I regretted living. I really did.

I started to get shaky with anger. I did have other ways though. I could just improvise.

Then this grand idea popped into my head and I was celebrating will glee on the inside.

I turned off my iPod and jumped off my bed. I made a b-line for the men's public restroom and once I got in there, I went into a stall and sat on the toilet. And no, I was relieving myself.

I noticed yesterday that these toilets were made out of glass and if you were really smart, you could break off a piece from around the curves of the pot. If I could pick off a slender piece then I could make that my new best friend. The only enemy here was time. If someone came in then they might wonder.

So I moved fast with my sweet temptation at my heels. That voice kept egging me on whispering 'yesyesyes, just do it!' and I was.

After using the toilet paper dispenser to break off a small shard of the glass from the bottom of the pot, I stood up with a snicker. Perfect. This is just perfect!

Unexpectedly the bathroom door flung open and I moved fast jumping up onto the toilet so no one could see my feet. The guy went into the stall next to me and started to puke his brains out. I took this as a sign to get my ass out of here. I stood off the toilet and flushed it to make myself sound more believable and once I opened the swinging door to leave, the boy in his stall left too and facing directly in front of me was no other than the blonde idiot. Tears were dripping down his face and he looked extremely pale.

"Shit." Was the only word out of his mouth. He moved past me quickly and left while wiping his lips. Well this just got awkward. However I tried to pretend I didn't just see that as I exited the bathroom. I got this feeling that the blonde wasn't up to any good, but that was just my gut feeling telling me that.

I entered my room cautiously just in case Naruto was here, but once again he was missing. It was almost like he was avoiding me. We hadn't said anything to each other since last night. Well, whatever. I guess it was better that way because at least now I didn't have to deal with him.

I tossed myself over onto my bed and let out a huge huff of air. My hands clutched the glass shard I stole from the toilet and I inwardly cheered at the accomplishment. However the thought of being so desperate I went into the bathroom and fondled a potty was kind of embarrassing, but it wasn't like anyone would have to know. Drastic measures call for drastic situations.

All I simply had to do was pop my vein like a cherry and then everything would go dark and that dizzy everlasting feeling would capture me into a world only the silence knows. That's what I wanted. Not this bleach smelling hospital with freaks squirming around!

My scars were like the rings on trees and with each passing season, another mark marred it perfectly. I rubbed the pad of my thumb over the weapon. I was sure that the nurses would find out and scream for help, but that's all they would do. No one cares if you die. No one would care if I vanished. Who is left in this world to care? That's right, no one.

I placed the object to my wrist directly over my vein. My heart began to race and my breath was lost. Suspense. The anticipation was rising.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" I must have jumped a few feet and now my heart was beating for a whole new reason. Naruto had his hand loosely on the door and was fixated on me.

"Nothing." I slipped the shard between my legs and turned my gaze away, "Stop being so nosy."

"I saw something in your hand."

"Stop eavesdropping on me, idiot."

"I can if I want."

"Fine. I stood up and made sure when I did I hid the shard under my blanket, "Let me ask you why you were barfing your brains out in the men's bathroom."

"I was sick from lunch!"

That made me laugh. Was he serious? "Oh yea? What food?"

"Exactly! I threw up because I ate!"

I reached over at him and took his wrist, "you're fucking tiny! Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Shut up bastard! Your anger issues are showing again."

"Or maybe you're right for a change. Maybe it is because you ate that you threw up, but the question is…why?"

I was starting to get to the blonde. His hands shook in anger and his eyes were clinched shut, "Shut up! Don't pretend like you know me, bastard!"

"Heh, why would I want to get to know a loser like you? You're gaunt and loud and you talk continuously! No one wants to be around someone like that."

"Funny for you to say that you're a stupid prick! You don't even have ONE friend here!"

I hissed under my teeth, "I don't need friends."

"That's a lie." Naruto peered into my obsidian eyes and I snorted.

"Your façade is seriously funny; as if you're better than me."

"You know what they say bastard…..it's down the street, not across."

That did it. That fucking did it!

I ran at him and pushed him back against the door until I heard his head bash. He groaned as I held his shoulders against the back of the door. He was so easy to push; he was so easy to break. The flesh that covered his body was dreadfully thin that I could hear his heart at work.

"Say that again, I dare you."

Naruto looked up into my eyes and I saw no fear and no anger. What was wrong with this kid? Why wasn't he scared of me?!

"You're scared, bastard."

"W-what?!"

He reached out and cupped my chin and I lost the will to breathe. If this fucking idiot thought…..no….

I shoved him to the side before he could continue and ran out the door.

I ran until I couldn't anymore…..what was wrong with me?!

Was I really so weak..?

* * *

_**A/N:** Welllllp…that's the end of that chapter. It was a little longer anyway =S I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been working 50 hours a week, so I think you'll understand._

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
